Maheno The Aztec Assassin
by legoiceking
Summary: A story about an Aztec assassin. This is a story that is about 3 years old. This story in no way reflects my current writing. I do not normally write fanfiction so depending on how it fairs this might be my only story.


p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Maheno The Aztec Assassin/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""When I was a young man I wanted to get my first heart. I know we don't do that anymore as this is our country, A utopia for Assassins and defectors but still... When I was young I didn't think about honor, duty, all the things I teach now. I was rash and headstrong. So now my friends and brothers. Let us sit down and I'll tell you a story." A man of 30 said./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""let's start with my name. A young kid 5-6, a kid named Maheno." He said/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""what would this kid do?" a man in the crowd chirped in./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""He would sit and do nothing!" Another chirped in with a chuckle./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Well now besides that let me truly tell you what happened." Maheno said. "Before I grew up and joined the rank of Jaguar I climbed trees, temples, buildings, and ran away from the guards every now and then. I didn't care about anyone except myself. Now let's travel 12 years. Here thanks to the gifts of Eden I can show you using a little box." Maheno said as he pulled said box out of from a pouch./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"From here the box opened showing intricate designs and technological amazements. A gold like aura appeared around the small group. The room they were in was adorned with gold and silver. Different flags were hanging on the walls, armor lined the back of the room, ranged weapons neatly and on clean stone shelves, swords; some antique some not, hung on the other side. The people in the room were near the entrance in a pit like fire pit. The fire of course out for the device. The device softly hummed as it began to light up and show images of Mehanos life./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"In the image a 18 year old Maheno came out of the forest being held by to guards./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""There he is little pati!" one of the guards said./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""found him stealing some bread!" the other said. The captain hearing this walked over to Maheno./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""And what have you to say about yourself telpochtontli?" Maheno said nothing and just spit in the captain's face. The captain replied with a swift slap to face and left leaving the guards to give correct punishment, which in those days were brawls. Maheno found himself in these situations a lot. This fight however was in his full advantage as Maheno new the terrain well and thanks to his (self -dubbed) "blue vision" he could see exactly where he needed to strike as well. Maheno saw from the left that the guard was attacking while the other one was about to grab him. Mahene ducked under the grapple guard and kicked him into the other guard. From there Maheno traversed the closest highest point. The guards regrouped and followed Maheno clumsily. At this point Maheno had two options; 1, go to jail or 2, climb onto the narrow tree log and hope to land in something soft. Maheno of course chose option 2./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"The device then dimmed and re-brightened it hovered a year and showed a pile of leaves. A Spanish guard went over to the pile and looked at it. He got ready to drop his trousers, but before that happened a man of 20 in a jaguar outfit tackled the man and hit him with a Macahuitl./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""where did you learn to do that" A fellow warrior whispered./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""well from my childhood." Maheno Whispered back./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""well better get ready because-"/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""HEY YOU! Drop your weapons now!" A captain of the Spanish army said/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""well shit" Maheno said as he dropped his Macuahuitl. As the guards came to tie Maheno he grabbed a small round object and threw it./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""what was that?" the warrior said. The object at this point started to smoke./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""well i snatched it off of one of these guys yet I have no clue." and at that point a loud bang emphasized the final word with a puff of smoke./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Maheno grabbed his friend and dashed as fast as they could to only find themselves looking down a barrel./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Some time passed and they found themselves surround by men wearing strange crosses talking about understanding and guiding. At some point he felt a person tug at him./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""I can help you escape but in return I want you to help me remove these men, the Templars, from your country." a man wearing a hood said. Maheno readily agreed although he did not know what the Templars are and who is savior was. The man told him that he would be back as soon as the cost was clear. Maheno wanted to tell him about his friend but was unsure if the man in white was still there. Some time passed and Maheno heard some footsteps. He wondered who it was and if he or they would take the damn potato sack off his head./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Your friend broke easily. I hope you do too." The man said. Maheno wondered if this was a Templar but didn't say anything./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""You would be wise to give up hope now as we will bre-" The man was cut off by thud. Maheno had dropped to the ground as he felt something dangerous about to happen. He heard a smooth click of a blade. The hooded man came towards Maheno and pulled a dagger out./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Here this dagger is yours once I cut your binds. From there follow and stay behind me I don't want you to get hurt./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""What happened to my friend? Is he alright?" Maheno asked as he removed the hood and looked around for the first time. The place looked like a temple of some sort to Maheno. It was almost cavernous however and had a very long drop. Maheno was in the middle of a circular like pathway. The path and walls dimly glowed of gold. Something only Maheno would understand later in his life. He then looked at his rescuer./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"The Man was dressed in all white, dirty of course. He looked to be around 40. He had a red sash and robe like garb. His hood covered his face till the nose. Maheno could not see his eyes. Beside the dagger this man had a sword and a gun. He also had a blow dart that made Maheno wonder if he was a native. Maheno was amazed by all the pouches he had and wondered what the metal things on his arms were./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Are you going to keep staring or are we going to leave here?" The man said as he turned to leave./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Right sorry." Maheno got up and got behind the man. "May ask what your name is if we are to be working together."/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""My name is Giovanni Borgia, I am not like my namesake at all, in fact the opposite. And before you bog me down with more questions, we are at the Pythagorean Temple. I came here to look for what has been dubbed The Crystal skull i- hold on" Giovanni crouched and disappeared for a bit. After a while the Borgia man reappeared on the other side beckoning Maheno to come./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Ok so where were we?" Giovanni said as they were nearing the entrance. "Oh yes the skull, the skull is what we call; I'll explain that later, a piece of Eden. It holds powerful technology and information that in our lifetime seems untouchable. When we get to my base ill explain more but for now and you've done this before follow me!" He said as he jumped off into the water./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""I would like to not do this for once." Maheno said as he followed suit. The device dimmed again and brightened to indicate another change./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Chp 2/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""You were telling me about pieces of Eden when we escaped?" Maheno said./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Yes, as you now know we assassins have been looking for these pieces for a long time. Altair Ibn La A'had was the first to find one. He studied what was called the Apple of Eden. Thanks to his codex that he left Ezio Auditore Da Firenze had some background when he Himself found a apple of Eden. Then my family found a Staff of Eden, my family helped make the church corrupt. My grandfather Rodrigo Borgia became pope and created a Templar Army. At first it looked like Rodrigo was going to win as he had both the staff and apple of Eden, he combined them both and opened up a secret vault. That however is a different story. Just know in the end Ezio had stabbed Rodrigo and left without checking the body./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"When Ezio thought he killed Rodrigo the Borgia Attacked Monteriggioni. Monteriggioni was the Home of Ezio and his uncle Mario. Mario however died by Cesare's hands. Ezio lost the apple that day again as well. He reclaimed the apple after killing Cesare. Later Ezio got a hold of a Masyaf key. In total there was 5 which opened the Masyaf vault where Ezio discovered Altair's remains and the other apple of Eden. Ezio left it there as he had enough./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Maheno was in wonder about the history of The Assassins and wanted to learn more so he stayed and trained for 5 years and left and went back to Tenochtitlan. Maheno was 25 and ready for his first mission. A bit strange being by himself for once but nonetheless he was ready. Giovanni gifted him a special outfit made to fit in with the other Aztecs. Along with some hidden blades. Maheno's first mission was to discover all the Templars currently in Tenochtitlan. To do this Maheno had to find Giovanni's old contact. His last where about was at a small drinking pool./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Hello there elder we have much to talk about." Maheno said./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""I have nothing to say to you. You're still just a boy what could you possibly need." The man said a bit annoyed./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""I need to relieve the eagle from the crow's nest" Maheno said a bit quieter./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Aye and I need a new drink." The man said shaking the cup. Maheno paid for the next drink and received the info he needed. In total there were still 3 Templar contacts in the area. Mehano knew he could draw out the bigger Templars if the contacts were to suddenly disappear. In order to do this though he needed to recruit people into his creed. He saw a person being ganged up on by Spaniards and went to help the person. He ran towards the first Spaniard and went for the neck with his hidden blade, it landed in the throat slicing the jugular while Maheno used is other hand to cut free the sword attached to the Spaniards hip and tossed it to the Aztec./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Quickly defend yourself!" Maheno said as he deflected the other Spaniard. The Aztec man quick charged the disoriented Spaniard and stabbed trough the armor plate on the man's chest. When the man stooped screaming and wriggling more guards came. Maheno did not have time for and threw smoke bomb and activated what he now knows is called eagle vision. With this despite the smoke he could see red blobs in front of him. Quickly he unearthed his hidden blades twisting one like a dagger using the other (hook)blade to pull the enemy to him slashed at the first guard jumping to the 2nd guard tackling him down with both blades deep in his chest, getting back up and running through the final guard as the smoke dissipated revealing 3 guards and a bloody Maheno holding one guard with blood dripping from his gauntlets./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Join me in taking back the freedom of Tenochtitlan." An out of breath Maheno stated./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""You are quite crazy however I owe you my life; yes, I will join you in your cause my friend." The man said. Maheno was glad that he joined. Other people joined after racing and pickpocket challenges. After a while Maheno had a brotherhood of 15 people. They set up a small camp, which later became the vast assassin's nation that we know, at the Mexican American border. Maheno finally decided to gather the recruits and strike at the Templars./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""We must take back Tenochtitlan." Maheno gave a slight pause. "And in order to do this we have to strike at the head! No not the Spaniards, no not the deserters but the true heads. Yes, the Templars, if we defeat the Templars we can take back Tenochtitlan and we can defend this little land we now own." The hall Maheno was in rang with cheers. Maheno then began to speak of the plan./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""First, we must remove the resources. "Maheno grabbed a small figure of a banker. "We must strike at the money giver!" Maheno then pulled out a Spanish officer figurine and placed it on the map. "We must remove the corrupt officer." He then pulled out 3 other figures. "Finally we must remove the mouth, hands, and eyes of the Templars." Maheno pulled out a stilled Templar ring and cross. "And only then can we attack the 3 Templars in power here." With that the box slowly dimmed then turned off. With a quiet hum it turned back on listing a date and place Maheno's figure popped up, it was 2 years since that meeting happened. The brotherhood had grown in multitudes. The little camps and tents that spread out we're now towns and homes. The place was finishing putting walls around what Maheno named Alegeharia. The town itself finally placed borders and a well-known territory the main base and home of Maheno what is now known as the Franklin mountains. The country's ending border ended at the end of modern day Juarez. Maheno was in Juarez setting up the final plans to remove the 3 Templars./p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Two of them will be here mentor." A man said as he pointed to the map." The head one is sitting on top of our Sun Temple. I do not know what he is doing there but he is there."/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Maheno pondered this for a little bit. "I will take the man on the temple the rest of you even out and take the other two."/p  
p style="margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;""Yes mentor."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-top: .19in; margin-bottom: .19in; line-height: 100%;"Maheno went down to the armory to collect his gear. He grabbed his macahuitl first before grabbing the other gear. Maheno grabbed the warn torn sword. As he gripped it he thought of the sparring matches and how in his culture those tended to be deathly. He thought on how the rain was red and how the air smelled of iron. He remembered the day he hid in the leaves how the smells and sounds reminded him of home where he had chores and little care. He remembered the thrill of grabbing his target from the leaves and shutting the candle of his life. How he got captured and had to devise a plan on smell before he got freed. The first pang of leaving for the first time. Oh how Maheno wished to be home, but he knew he could not net yet. His duty was not done./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Chp 3/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Maheno went to the Sun Temple. It was urgent that they strike all three at the same. Unfortunately, he had no way of conveying this after they split up. All he could do was hope that he could move in on the Grand Master before the others strike./p 


End file.
